A variety of systems are utilized in facilitating the production of fluids from subterranean environments. In some applications, certain solid particles are filtered from a fluid flow to enhance production of the desired fluid. For example, sand screen designs are utilized in wellbores drilled to facilitate the production of hydrocarbon-based fluids. Typically, the sand screen has a tubular configuration and is inserted into the wellbore and deployed at a desired location. Openings through the sand screen permit the flow of fluid from the surrounding formation into an interior of the sand screen for movement to a desired collection point or other location. Such filtering devices are comprised of one or more layers that permit fluid flow therethrough. In some designs, the screen may comprise an expandable tubular. Also, the flow of fluid into a wellbore may be segregated into zones by, for example, packers deployed along the screen.